Information
Conglomerates : Corporate political parties Gravity : There are two forms of artificial gravity generation centrifugal force (generally used in space stations and ships) or downward gale (which is used in settlements on low gravity locations). Downward gale is a way of creating ‘false’ gravity by increasing downward force using airflow. This is also used in an inverse method on higher gravity locations (called upward gale). Centrifugal force generally used on zero gravity locations. Stations and ships have a centre pillar that runs end to end of the area that has gravity. Around this pillar rotates at the necessary speed to create the force required to simulate gravity. Hydraulic Rinse : A regular emptying of the hydraulic system that is similar to rain. Slickers (rain coats) during the first part of the hydraulic rinse are recommended since you are actually more likely to get dirty due to the nature of the older water in the tubes. These rinses occur in any subaquatic cities. Neutralizing paints : Paints with chemicals that neutralize the pressures of outside environments… one such example is a chemical coating applied monthly to the outside of buildings on Venus to prevent erosion from the sulphuric acid in the atmosphere. The good ship Caroline : It is an illegal museum chronicling the history of reclamation (graffiti, hacking, pirating, pirate radio, etc). This space station is maintained by ‘outlaws’ and ‘freedom fighters’ who believe in taking back the public space. It travels from planet to planet and stays there only long enough to have people visit but not get themselves caught. Visiting it is considered pretty cool. Interplanetary Standard Time (ITS) : All of the solar system uses the same time (24 hr.) but doesn’t necessarily wake or sleep at the same time (so waking up at 4 maybe normal in one place and ridiculous in another. This standard time was proposed and set well after space colonization as a way to make coordinating e-meetings and calls easier. Now 4pm is 4pm everywhere it just about different sleeping patterns. The Grand Solar Sail Race (GSSR) : Is a popular event once a year of an orbital space race around the moon and earth in a figure 8. It is a no hold bar competition for the top three spots witch are no to have rather impressive prizes for the crew. Compact Apartments : Medium priced small apartments that have all the amenities compactly stored within sliding walls to allow the user more space at a time, while still retaining the use of multiple rooms (kind of). Gyo’An : Spacer philosopher (Buddha like figure) believing that works is the reward for fun. Essentially the catharsis felt from finishing work is what allows one to truly enjoy themselves when they aren’t working. He spread his word mainly to working-class people, which the upper-class don’t mind for obvious reasons. Credits : Standard money used over the solar system (other monetary forms exist) (a 100th of a credit is a chit... also used in slang to mean spare change) Hackson.net : An unknown hacker on mars famous for the theft almost 5 million credits throughout their career (some speculate this is an AI program that has been left unattended) PCC : Politically correct crime (mainly refered to PCD which is politically correct drug dealing) is crime that is purposefully outside of the “immoral” criminal syndicate (no rape, murder, theft, ect) Landfill miners : People who dig through mass amounts of day-to-day waste and organize it ALL into different sellable parts (lucrative, but the average life span of a worker is like 50) also danger of explosions from methane build up The Great Gold Meltdown : All gold is either being used for jewellery or circuitry (although occasionally for other items, or in museum pieces). In 2109 all gold was disbanded from “hording” over a ten year period, although the complete gold meltdown did not finish until 2132. This came with the introduction of GCS (the Global Credit System, which predates the current SCS, Solar Credit System) Dumbbell Trees : Trees that have foliage one both the top and the bottom of the trunk making them look like dumbbells, they are used as memorial places since you can stick things in the bottom foliage like flowers and pictures and poems. Europa : Founded in 2201 discussions on whether Europa should colonize the surface or the beneath (or both) were heated, ending when PhishCo bought the planet and decided to focus on subsurface development. There are two port cities on the surface colonies. Colonies took a long time to form due to slowed development and claustrophobic setting. Colonists who came from poor or dangerous setting… also many were socially moving up mining families. Most cities were finished by around 2230. It should have only taken about 10 to 15 years to build the two main cities. The burning flood happened in 2268. (Alegz is a second generation colonist her grandparents were from the first wave of immigration.) Venus : Small colony planet used for thermal mining, sulphur farming, and to a small extent lead ore collection. http://i.imgur.com/Hk5qkTJ.jpg - however they don't do so much with the bismuth. Venusian Sulphur extraction farms and thermal mines (how do they work) * Sulphur extraction has to methods, **Collecting sulphuric rain and filtering it into useful components. **Taking ‘trash’ with large amounts of sulphur and extracting the sulphur from it. *Thermal mines **Aphrodite mines *** The edges of the continent dip into the volcanic formations and harvest the ambient heat from the surface. The energy is stored in a tuber facility (partially underground) these storage facilities are extremely dangerous and require full thermal protection. ** Ishtar mines ***Where Lénary is from *** The hull of the entire facility collects the heat and transforms it into energy. The energy is stored in an underground facility (the mines). The Neo-Native Colonies : one of the few sanctioned colonies outside the conglomerate control, the neo-native colonies are a set of colonies on one of (pic a gas giant)’s moons this area has several colonies for those do reparations of the generations do to oppression the… primary examples of cultures include, aborigine, hung, and native American tribes, among others Titan : http://i.imgur.com/0WlHwrv.jpg this is a common source of tourism. Asteroid Belt Correctional Facility and Entertainment Centre : Main solar system prisons The Bond : A process in which to carefully matched inmates have their neuropathways linked causing the bonded to feel the each other’s physical pain… it is almost impossible to undo. This is used to help ‘keep offenders out of trouble’. Space Bridges : In 2098 the first successful test of special bending occurred, by 2111 funding to develop a way station at the moon, with living quarters for ‘Space Bridge Enterprises’. This was the first case of inter-terrestrial colonization. The moon had had professional space setups for a good time before, but within the cost to travel greatly reduced the interest in outer-space boomed. Colonization soon expanded from the moon to Mars fallowed by Venus and then Mercury. After that Saturn’s and Jupiter’s moons came next, from there colonization trickled out to other areas… the asteroid belt is now the primary penitentiary (to the entire solar system) and is funded by entertainment produced by the inmates. Colonies can be company owned, culturally/ethnically owned, state owned, or autonomous. Not everywhere speaks the same language but most learn English. Europa is owned by the food industries and is English and Japanese speaking, secondary languages are Norwegian and Cantonese. Space bridges shorten travel significantly but the cost to build is exorbitant. Travel outside of our solar system is currently under discussion. Transport *Space travel: ** Space bridges are incredibly resource intensive to create and also not cheap to maintain. These are the main way of traveling across large distances like between planets. These work by creating a pinched space between two ‘ends’ of the bridge allowing what would have taken years to take weeks. **There are also space stations most are stationary near a bridge or planet but some travel around. **Finally there is also local space travel that transports you from a planet to a moon or between moons, these do not require bridges. Depending on the distance it can take anywhere from days to weeks. *Planetary travel: really depends on the planet but here are the main ones **Terrestrial – for many moons, asteroids, and the terrestrial planets. Vehicles com in a range of types but standard movement is wheels… however in certain uneven terrain there is ‘spider’ transport which uses multiple legs instead of wheels. **Aquatic – primarily submersibles normally powered by jets or propellers. Mostly models are able to withstand high pressures and extreme temperatures. ** Aero – aero travel general uses aerodynamic ‘floaters’. Due to the fact that most aero travel takes place on gaseous planets which often have a thick enough atmosphere to make the vehicle design require less speed to stay in flight, hence the nickname ‘floaters’. *3. Local travel: ** Aquatic – boats ** Terrestrial – cars ** Sub-terrestrial – trains/subways **Suspended – Aerial tramway Power sources Primary storage and transport cells: :: This is how energy is transported from the areas it is gathered and to the necessary settlements. These cells revolutionized development. They were designed before space travel and helped solved earths energy crises, allowing earth to look spaceward. Almost everything is electrical now. The cells are called vigolode(s) after the original company’s brand name for them. That company is long gone and now multiple companies create them. The cells are made of a superconductive benzene material, this material is also very resilient. : Main energy sources: * Thermal – Venus, Mercury, Earth, Io, *Solar – Mercury, Earth, Solar-panel Field *Caloric – anywhere, people just donate energy to the local mill by pedalling on bikes (some places pay you to do a certain amount, others make it mandatory). *4. Kinetic – Earth, Jupiter (red spot), Saturn, Mars, Neptune (dark spot), Europa, Titan. Windmills or WECs. *http://imgur.com/gallery/nAWGlLI *Old oils – for local transport kitchens filter and sell old cooking oil as fuel Education systems *TransSystemic E-ducation **First tier (child) ** Second tier (teenager) **Third tier (college and university) **Further tiers (doctorates) * Conglomerate Technicals **Science ***Chemistry ***Biology ***Physics ** Mathematics ***Algebra ***programing **Arts *** Fine ***Commercial ***Performance ** Literature ***Archaeological and Ancient ***Classical and Turn of the century ***Modernist and post-modernist ***Contemporary * Sectarian educations **Neo native **Religious and Philosophical ‘sects’ **Titan **Mars Language: Conglomerate Common (AKA ConCom) is a set of universal languages spoken across the solar system (although many places speak one as a second language rather than their main or even a blend of all of them) *English *Mandarin *Spanish Languages have changed in general over time and of course there are regional differences. When designing flavour text, signs, and other things remember to think about not just the slang but also the grammars and spelling. Food you can find anywhere in the Conglomerates : Vat meat: :: And the ethics of meat from a lab rather than an animal popular among spacers but not really colonies : Livestock: :: Most common are chicken, turkey, jellyfish, rabbit, guinae pig (and some other rodents), exo-slice (blended insects or arachnids reformed into a kind of loaf… they come in many flavours and spices), also popular are crunch sticks (fried or grilled grasshoppers/tarantulas on a skewer) : Agriculture: :: Most common are collard or microgreens, lettuces and rocket, dandelions, onion grass (and herbs in general), mushrooms, Japanese knotweed, berries, mint, and seaweed/algae : Other: :: There are a number of fabricated foods, like candies that are common all over the system. Also there are some strange dairy like products that aren’t really made from animals anymore. Coffee is still common but it’s a pricey addiction… then again so is smoking. Most bread is made using corn, rice, or potatoes they are also the only starches you can really get Robots : AI v SI :: Actualized intelligence refers to completely sentient programs, and carriers. :: Simulated intelligence refers to anything that only appears sentience : DS (digital sentience) categories: :: SI - simulated intelligence (designed to appear sentient) :: AI - actualized intelligence (becomes sentient) :: PI - programed intelligence (designed from start to be sentient) : Andriads vs. androids :: Andriads are beings that resemble living things but are clearly robotic whereas Androids are (at sight) indistinguishable. : Identification: QR code on part housing central processing Soft code vs hard code : Soft code is programing that is malleable by other programming allowing robots to ‘learn’ byadding new code to themselves… or edit existing code. Whereas hard code is basically un-editable. Notable Tech : Flying cameras :: There are roaming surveillance droids within designated areas. These small hovering cameras tend to only be in high security areas… people have tried to institute them in areas with lots of crime but they always get vandalized and it became too expensive. http://www.mri.gov.on.ca/obr/2012/05/a-spy-camera-that-can-fly-into-a-cave/ : E weapons :: A classification of weapons that cause damage to digital functions… while this may not seem serious on the surface these weapons can kill people in a number of ways. They can destroy the functions of equipment, delete all your data and money, and outright kill interpaths all while bypassing the need for hacking skills. These weapons aren’t all the same and do require different levels of interaction with whatever the target is. : Hax Pill :: A pill that temporarily allows you to become interpathic, side effects include oesophageal lacerations and micro-lacerations within the stomach or upper-intestines. : SmartCase :: Common storage central information (kind of like the wallet of the future) smart cases originated from smart phones but soon became the entire way people functioned. Proposals for implanted versions of smart cases are always shot down by the public who want a certain amount of ‘freedom’ and privacy’ Entertainment : Channels: :: Entertainment no longer happens via TV as we know it, rather you subscribe to the channels/ shows you wish to watch online and then they are streamed to an HD Viewing Box. As long as you pay for the internet and have a HDVB with a working license you can watch any channels you want. Some channels are free or partials pay and others are fully pay. There is a difference between HDVB Channels and Internet channels. There is complicated law blah but the long and short of the difference is funding. : : CreepShow – Intersystem horror show that has a HUGE cult following : KIDZ9 – channel devoted to shows that are child friendly : 19/18 – interplanetary news station : Gaming – gaming has progressed quite a bit, with VR suits allowing for far more immersive gaming. There are digi-larps, the standard style of games you play today just improved a billion fold, and also major competitions occur and are as popular as sports. : Sports – Soccer, basketball, all kinds of dangerous racing, rugby, baseball, as well as pit tournaments (competitions set out by the public for a large prize where teams compete each season for the prize money)… debates about whether or not the prison entertainment and punishment system counts as a sport are still on-going. Internet : Basically all communication and entertainment is now done over what was originally the internet. Now known more commonly as the Aether most people refer to it by their company provider. Example: I’m on FibroCo what about you? Advertisement : Augmented reality : AR glasses or a SmartCase … also E-tagging : Rollup screen/ animated posters : Phosphorus paper, similar to neon lights but more colours, like a glitchy gif Cultists : TransEthnics – term for cults to do with changing or perfecting race : enGendered – term for cults revolving around extreme gender focused societies : Monolithics – cult that tries to make itself as genetically average as possible : Foodies – a group of people whose soul area of focus is on the improvement of the food industry : TranHabitatists – term for people who attempt to alter themselves so that they can live in a different habitat, like say aquatic or CO2 rich atmospheres : TransSpeciesist – people who attempt to modify themselves in the hopes to become as much like a certain animal as possible. : Slaughterics – an ‘unkown’ place that illegally airs gladiatorial fights… brutal, deadly, gory death matches. : Children’s colony – a terrifying part of post space colonization history in which a young man lead an entire colony of children in a bloody massacre of all the adults. The entire area was neutralized after a long interstellar debate they killed all the remaining survivors by terminating the life support… : Twin land – a strange colony that has almost all the pregnancies being twins. The place is believed to originate from a town on earth that Mengele experimented on. Modders a.k.a. 'freekz' : Modders are people who opt to change their body away from its original ‘human state’. This includes implants, surgeries, and gene manipulation among others. http://i.imgur.com/v3ywABD.jpg is something 'freekz' might have done, maybe getting there lens replaced with one that doesn't filter UV (although this may have ramifications). : : Modding Parts Price range : Grafting – cheap : Small replacements (like fingers or ears) – affordable : Cybernetic prosthetics – affordable : Enhancements (designer cybernetics, gene splicing, animal parts) – pricey : Full living part replacement (like an arm) – exorbitant : Organ replacement – exorbitant Lénary : Lénary is originally Venus. Her family were heat miners, mining geothermic heat from volcanic activity on Venus. Her life was spent on a hot smoky planet. There the life span is 20 years shorter than Earth average. After graduating from the basic Trans-Systemic course, Lénary decided to get as away from her old life as soon possible. She moved to Europa where she studied professional oceanic cuisine in Atlantis. After graduation she moved to Lemuria where she cooked for tourists. Alegz and Lénary became friends when Alegz helped save Lénary’s apartment when an electric fire broke out on her floor. Lénary got a job at a café after the restaurant closed (due to the ‘Burning Flood’ killing tourism). When Alegz lost her job Lénary put in a good word and got her hired as a barista. Lénary is looking for a better job and is mad that she has to take this stupid fry cook job after she lost her house, then her job. She and Alegz have been BFFs for almost 5 years. Alegz : You play as a female human who lost her legs in an accident. Originally she worked as a repair person just like her father, who died during the ‘Burning Flood’. The job insurance only covered the most basic prosthetics. This forced her to seek other work due to her ‘losing efficiency’ and thus being fired. Eventually her friend got her a job as a barista at the café the friend worked out. She has the standard prosthetic implant set that allows all standard motorized prosthetics to be controlled via nerve connections. After her 23rd birthday she gets a new set of legs at medium level quality bought by her friends and family together. Unlike her original prosthetics these allow ‘fluid’ movement which mimics natural muscle motion, however it isn’t able to mimic all the functions such as jumping or climbing (due to its low quality production). Alegz is a well-built working class Lemurian. Her personality is open minded, practical, and in control… when she isn’t in control she can get hot headed. When she makes friends she can be very loyal. In the standard she is kind of alternative. Alegz Family History : She was born in what is now known as Outown in section 2, subsection A (address D2A/4-2… building 4 apartment 2). At the time the area was called Downtown and that was the official quadrant title. Alegz’s father and mother had her at the age of 19 and 20 respectively. The mother, Gaty, worked as a grocer. The father, Machel, worked as a hull repairman. By the age of 16 Alegz was working with her father part-time at hull repair. Her education was the basic TransSystemic E-ducation program. She and her father joined the roaming electricians repair and firefighting brigade. On the day of the ‘Burning Flood’ Alegz was bicycling to a repair call her dad need help on. She survived by hiding in a dumpster. The palm of her right hand burnt from holding the searing hot dumpster’s metal. She tried to save her father but he drowned. Her mother was at the grocer’s in the tourist quadrant. When she heard the news she lost consciousness, waking up in an ambulance. Two years later her mom contracted Atrophying Lesion Illness, AKA the Outown epidemic. Gaty now lives in one of the ‘quaranteen homes’. Alegz funds her mother’s stay in there since she lost her job. The grocery store is now owned Gaty’s best friend Frank.